ereijanfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Scales
The Power Scale This power scale is used to gauge the power of a particular person, this scale is influenced by someone's Essence, abilities, and lethality. The scale is set on numbers 1-100, 0.5 being an average mortal, 100 being nearly infinite in power. The scale works by multiplying each number x1.5 of the previous number. For example: 1 is 1.5x as strong as an average mortal, 2 is 1.5x as strong as 1, 3 is 1.5x as strong as 2, and so on. Certain margins on this power scale can indicate feats of strength possible to people who are at, or beyond a certain score on the power scale. These feats of strength will be listed below. 0.5: Average Mortal. Nothing special. 2.0: Average level Magic user. Can be dangerous. 5.0: Average level Essence user. Much more powerful than regular Mortals. 10.0: Very dangerous, capable of leveling small settlements at full power. 20.0: Extremely dangerous, can level large cities with a single attack. 30.0: Maximum potential of Mortals. Capable of destroying entire mountains. 45.5: Average caliber Spirit/Immortal. Capable of regulating the forces of Nature. 50.0: High caliber Spirit/Immortal. Capable of destroying entire worlds. 65.0 Maximum Potential of Immortals, capable of creating entire pocket dimensions. 70.0 Power of The Destroyers. Can consume the Essence of all living things, and erase anything from existence at will. 75.0 Power of the Elder Spirits. Capable of creating/destroying solar systems. Can travel at Light Speed. 80.5 Maximum Potential of Spirits. Capable of controlling, creating, or destroying all things in the known universe. 90.0 Power of the Essence Fruit. Capable of bending reality itself. Control over all naturally occurring phenomenon. Cannot be killed under regular circumstances. Cannot control time. 95.0 Capable of transcending Space/Time. Able to create entire universes at will. 100.0: We... honestly have no idea what this would mean, other than "don't make this person angry". 100+: Infinite Power over all things. Unobtainable by any means. Skill Scale The Skill Scale operates very similarly to the power scale, and gauges how well-trained or how dangerous an individual can be. Two people with similar scores on the power scale can be more appropriately gauged with this scale included. For example, two people who are gauged at 2.5 on the power scale are most likely evenly matched, the outcome of any potential conflict between the two can be predicted with additional assistance with this scale. Whoever among the two has a higher score on the Skill Scale will likely emerge the victor in an actual conflict. The Skill Scale is 1-10, and each number represents versatility, stamina, and skill level based on the number listed. 1: No experience. Cannot properly control powers. 2: Little to no experience. Likely cannot control powers. 3: Small amount of experience. May be able to lightly control powers. 4: Some levels of experience. Can likely control powers. 5: Average level of experience. Can control powers. 6: Above Average skill level. Can control powers to a precise degree. 7: Large amount of experience. Can control powers with immense levels of accuracy. 8: Fully Trained. Can wield powers with absolute control, able to break through normal limitations. 9: Highly Skilled. Likely has natural affinity for regulating their powers. Possibly in possession of a genetic mutation of some kind, or gained power from someone else. Able to accomplish things otherwise impossible. 10: Perfect Control. Able to perfectly regulate powers. Able to break through all natural limitations. Extremely versatile in battle. 10+: Infinite levels of control over own powers and powers of everyone/everything else. Not obtainable by any means. Things to remember This system is a newly introduced concept is is susceptible to change at anytime. Depending on what happens, System might be nerfed/buffed accordingly. Some circumstances create exceptions to this scale. If someone inherits power from someone else, or if someone is given power from someone else, they may be able to go beyond their own maximum potential. Other exceptions include beings that are not bound by worldly phenomenon, or beings that do not exist inside of space/time.